yokainosekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Shops
'What kind of Shops can you open?' Our goal is to give you as much freedom as possible to add to the world of Yōkai no Sekai and to allow your character to grow. There are only a few rules you should be aware of - you may message the Club to ask about anything that isn't answered here on in the FAQ, or for any specific inquiries. : Rules ; *'Your Shop has to be a physical place in the Yōkai World.' : You cannot own a Shop in the Human World. Shop Owners are there to answer the needs of the large Yōkai population in the Yōkai World - as well as any Yōkai that lives temporarely or permanently in the Human World, who may visit at any time as long as the Gates are open. If you wish to be a type of "wandering salesman", you may do so, but as a Wild Yōkai. *'Your Shop has to look and feel like it belongs in the general area and time period Yōkai no Sekai belongs to.' : This one is quite obvious. We do not want crazy futuristic/Western-influenced Shops. This is a world where Japan has been isolated from the West (which may not even exist at all), with only some very thin contacts with few asian countries such as Korea, India or China. *'Your Shop has to begin "small" so it may be allowed to become bigger and more well known as you add onto it and it levels up.' : This means that, for example, if you wish to make a "Hospital", it will be a simple Clinic at first, with your character as a Medicine Man/Doctor and a couple of Sprites to help you out. As it grows into a Hospital you may hire Players as Nurses, Doctors, etc. as well as more Sprites to help you out. *'Make your Shop different/original from other Shops already made.' : We don't want ten different versions of a Café typed Shop, for example. We will, in time, allow more Players to make their own version of a Shop already in place, but at first we will only allow one or two of every types of Shops. We have to be logical, here ; what use would it be if there was only Café Shops in the Yōkai World, and nothing else? 'List of possible Shops' This list is made of examples you may use or get inspired from, and will be updated as times goes. They are separated in different Types (Utilities, Food and Supplies, Entertainment and Pleasure, Misc) for better understanding. : Warning : 'Shops may have a more "adult" or "illegal" theme (drugs, alcohol and sex) as long as it remains reasonnable and tasteful. Please read the Rules and Guidelines for more information. 'UTILITIES - Hospitals (Clinics, Infirmaries, etc) - Hotels (Inns) - Bath Houses 'FOOD AND SUPPLIES' - Cafés (Host Cafés, Maid Cafés, etc) - Restaurants - Food Sellers (Fruits Sellers, Meat Sellers, etc) - Weapons/Armors Shops (Weaponsmiths, Armorsmiths, Sword Makers, etc) - "Makers" (Blacksmiths, Woodworkers, etc) 'ENTERTAINMENT AND PLEASURE' - Theatres - Opium Dens - Brothels 'MISC' - Fortune Telling Shops 'Opening a Shop' This is easily done in a few steps. #''Get an idea for a Shop.'' Think about it. Search on the internet for information as to how it worked in Japan, look for references and pictures. We don't want you to become an expert, but it has to be believable. We will allow some incongruities (such as Maid Cafés, which are fairly recent) as long as they are adaptated to a Japanese setting of the proper general time period (to follow up with that example, the Maid Café would have Maids wearing kimonos instead of French Maids outfits). #''Note the Club with the following information along with the title "Shop"'' : the name of your Shop (it may be completely in English, or in Romaji ("kitsune", for example, is the Japanese word for "fox", written in English), and may include the actual Japanese characters on the side) ;' the type of Shop' (see the list above) and a short description of the Shop (you may add sketches and/or reference pictures to help explain what you have in mind). #''Once the Shop is approved, submit your Character Sheet to the Club as per the usual Rules and Guidelines'' (the Admins/Mods may require you to modify some things before the Shop is officially approved). #''Submit a deviation to the club describing the Shop in details'' (plus pictures, ideally) along with the Sprites working for you. This will allow people to better know what your business is about and make it easier to RP. 'Helping your Shop grow' (leveling up) Since every Shops are different, we will adapt the leveling up and perks (similarly to the Shrines) and tailor them for your Shop specifically. 'List of current Shops in Yōkai no Sekai' of **/**/2013 Name : Type : Owner : Workers : --- Name : Type : Owner : Workers : --- Name : Type : Owner : Workers : --- Category:All Category:Locations